


Detroit: Become Human - Chapter 27 - Meet Kamski

by Fire_Foxxy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Basically the game in written form, CYOA, Choose Your Own Adventure, Detroit: Become Human - Freeform, Meet Kamski, chapter 27
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 18:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 48
Words: 12,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Foxxy/pseuds/Fire_Foxxy
Summary: Hank and Connor visit Elijah Kamski, the creator and father of androids, in hope of learning something new.[Basically the chapter "Meet Kamski" but in written form for those of you that like these things.]





	1. Menu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a few important things;
> 
> \- For the best experience, do not use the chapter index  
> \- If you still haven't played the game (please do - spoilers ahead) go through this at least once without going back in your choices, no matter what happens  
> \- Some things were changed from the actual chapter and some options were added to give a new experience for those who have played the game and make it even more interesting for everyone  
> \- Have fun ;)

**Detroit:** Become Human

Chapter 27 - Meet Kamski

 

[Start](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443271/chapters/35847969)

 


	2. Start

『Date

 **NOV 9TH,** 2038』

『Time

 **AM 11:17** **:** 07』

【Hank

  _Friend_ 】

Connor opened his eyes slowly after finalizing his report. Hank was already outside of the car, holding his phone tightly next to his ear. His body was tense, Connor couldn't quite decide if it was because of the cold and the snow or because of the call he had picked up.

It took him a brief second to recall where they were and what they were doing there; Hank said something about visiting Kamski and even though Connor couldn't be certain on whether they would learn anything new or not, he still had to follow Hank.

Connor opened the car door and left the vehicle, closing it shortly after. He approached Hank slowly, stopping a few steps away from him. Hank put his phone in his back pocket and turned around slightly, facing the snow and acknowledging Connor's presence.

"Is everything ok, lieutenant?" Connor asked, the concern in his voice was clear.

Hank's breathing was heavy and ragged, he shivered slightly after hearing Connor's statement and looked at him briefly. His body then relaxed and he allowed himself to speak:

"Chris was on patrol last night. He was attacked by a bunch of deviants." Hank looked away and sighed in relief. "He said he was saved by Markus himself."

"Is Chris ok?" Connor asked, his eyes focused on Hank.

"Yeah... He's still in shock, but... he's alive."

His words seemed relieved, Chris became a father three months ago, Hank couldn't even think about what his friend's family would be like without him.

"What the hell..." Hank said and sighed once more.

They didn't have much time to lose and Hank knew that. He started walking towards Kamski's house slowly and was amazed; surely the man was rich, but that seemed like too much even for him.

[Instinct](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443271/chapters/35854947)

[Lead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443271/chapters/35855028)

[Kamski](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443271/chapters/35855229)

 


	3. Instinct

"I have a bad feeling, lieutenant." Connor said calmly, right behind Hank. "We shouldn't have come here."

Hank laughed mockingly, walking towards the mansion's door.

"Bad feeling, huh?" He paused for a bit. "Should get your program checked. Might be a glitch."

[Ring the bell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443271/chapters/35900169)

 


	4. Lead

"How did you find Kamski?" Connor asked, the curiosity in his voice sounded incredibly childish.

"I remember this guy was all over the media when Cyberlife first started selling androids..." He paused briefly. "I made a few calls..." Hank stopped in front of the door and looked back at Connor. "Here we are."

[Ring the bell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443271/chapters/35900169)

 


	5. Kamski

"Kamski left Cyberlife 10 years ago..." Connor said, his eyes completely focused on every move Hank made. "Why'd you want to meet him?"

Hank chuckled briefly, mocking Connor unintentionally.

"The guy created the first android to pass the Turing test." He stopped briefly and approached the mansion's door, turning around to look at Connor. "And he's the founder of Cyberlife. If anyone can help us with these deviants its him."

[Ring the bell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443271/chapters/35900169)


	6. Ring the bell

Hank leaned forward slightly and rang the bell. His eyes, full of curiosity, roamed around the area. Kamski was indeed a mysterious man, he left Cyberlife and quickly vanished from the public's sight. No one knew why he left or what led to that situation, the only thing everyone knew was that Kamski had simply disappeared from the spotlights.

Connor noticed Hank was getting impatient rather quickly, and just when he was about to ring the bell again, a blonde girl, dressed very sharply, opened the door. She looked quietly at Anderson, waiting calmly.

"Hi... Uh..." He stuttered, looking briefly back at Connor. "I'm, er, Lieutenant Hank Anderson, Detroit Police Department." Hank's words were slow and he was clearly bewildered. "I'm here to see Mr. Elijah Kamski."

"Please, come in." The girl had a bright smile on her face.

Hank stared at her, the confusion on his face was clear and it made him seem like a child.

"Ok..."

Hank walked in timidly, his steps were rapid and he kept his head down to avoid looking directly at the girl. Connor was right behind him and didn't demonstrate timidness or lacked courage to look at the android.

"I'll let Elijah know you're here. But please, make yourself comfortable." She walked away quickly, opening a dark door and walking away towards another room.

Connor looked quietly at the dark door, allowing his curiosity to imagine what would happen after they walked past that door. Hank looked around, admiring every detail of the place, and finally sat down on one of the small couches in the lounge.

「Objective: Meet Kamski

    _Wait for the android_ 」

"Nice girl..." Hank said, his eyes roaming around.

[Sincere](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443271/chapters/35905368)

[Analytical](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443271/chapters/35905986)

[Indifferent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443271/chapters/35906034)

 


	7. Sincere

"You're right." Connor looked briefly at Hank and resumed to explore the lounge calmly. "She's really pretty."

Hank tapped the couch arm a few times, fidgeting his fingers around. That day had been a weird one up to that point but he still had his hopes up. Humans and androids were sitting close to the brink of conflict, a civil war between them was closer than ever, they had to stop that before it happened, otherwise there would only be chaos and destruction. Kamski was his last hope of finding anything, there wasn't much time left before the clash between species.

"Nice place..." Hank said calmly.

Connor looked around quietly, analysing the lounge for any clues or something that could be useful for the investigation.

"Heh... Guess androids haven't been a bad thing for everybody." Hank stated.

Hank paused for a second, his eyes focused on Connor.

"So, you're about to meet your maker Connor. How does it feel?"

[Impatient](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443271/chapters/35906676)

[Distant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443271/chapters/35906727)

[Indifferent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443271/chapters/35906823)


	8. Analytical

"An RT600." Connor stated, looking briefly at Hank. "The first Cyberlife android to pass the Turing Test."

"I didn't ask for her technical specs..." Hank said angrily. "I just said she was nice..."

Connor opened his mouth to say something but decided to keep quiet, no point in prolonging such a dull conversation.

Hank tapped the couch arm a few times, fidgeting his fingers around. That day had been a weird one up to that point but he still had his hopes up. Humans and androids were sitting close to the brink of conflict, a civil war between them was closer than ever, they had to stop that before it happened, otherwise there would only be chaos and destruction. Kamski was his last hope of finding anything, there wasn't much time left before the clash between species.

"Nice place..." Hank said calmly.

Connor looked around quietly, analysing the lounge for any clues or something that could be useful for the investigation.

"Heh... Guess androids haven't been a bad thing for everybody." Hank stated, looking at Connor.

"So, you're about to meet your maker Connor. How does it feel?"

[Impatient](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443271/chapters/35906676)

[Distant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443271/chapters/35906727)

[Indifferent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443271/chapters/35906823)


	9. Indifferent

"It is a machine that looks like a girl, lieutenant." Connor stated coldly. "Don't let its appearance fool you."

Hank sighed and looked away. Connor could really be a pain in the ass when he wanted to.

Hank tapped the couch arm a few times, fidgeting his fingers around. That day had been a weird one up to that point but he still had his hopes up. Humans and androids were sitting close to the brink of conflict, a civil war between them was closer than ever, they had to stop that before it happened, otherwise there would only be chaos and destruction. Kamski was his last hope of finding anything, there wasn't much time left before the clash between species.

"Nice place..." Hank said calmly.

Connor looked around quietly, analysing the lounge for any clues or something that could be useful for the investigation.

"Heh... Guess androids haven't been a bad thing for everybody." Hank stated, looking at Connor.

"So, you're about to meet your maker Connor. How does it feel?"

[Impatient](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443271/chapters/35906676)

[Distant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443271/chapters/35906727)

[Indifferent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443271/chapters/35906823)


	10. Impatient

"Kamski is one of the great geniuses of the 21st century." Connor said impatiently. "It'll be interesting to meet him in person."

Even though Connor refused to admit it outloud, he did question himself about Kamski. They couldn't be sure the man knew anything about deviancy, especially because he had left Cyberlife 10 years prior to the first case of a deviant android. Back in the day, deviancy was just a myth, something that people would only see in sci-fi movies.

Kamski had resigned his place as CEO a long time ago, but he could still tell them something that they didn't know. Connor didn't expect to hear much from him, but statistically speaking, he knew there still were chances of unlikely events to take place.

"Sometimes I wish I could meet my creator face to face..." Hank said calmly and breathed in heavily. "I'd have a couple of things I'd want to tell him..."

[Analyse Kamski's portrait](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443271/chapters/35907405)

[Analyse picture on the wall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443271/chapters/35908173)


	11. Distant

"I don't know." Connor said quietly, trying to think about how that situation made him feel. "I'll tell you when I see him."

Even though Connor refused to admit it outloud, he did question himself about Kamski. They couldn't be sure the man knew anything about deviancy, especially because he left Cyberlife 10 years ago. Back in the day, deviancy was just a myth, something that people would only see in movies.

Kamski had resigned his place as CEO a long time ago, but he could still tell them something that they didn't know. Connor didn't expect to hear much from him, but statistically speaking, he knew there still were chances of unlikely events to take place.

"Sometimes I wish I could meet my creator face to face..." Hank said calmly and breathed in heavily. "I'd have a couple of things I'd want to tell him..."

[Analyse Kamski's portrait](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443271/chapters/35907405)

[Analyse picture on the wall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443271/chapters/35908173)


	12. Indifferent

"It doesn't raise any existential questions, if that's what you meant." Connor said coldly.

Even though Connor refused to admit it outloud, he did question himself about Kamski. They couldn't be sure the man knew anything about deviancy, especially because he left Cyberlife 10 years ago. Back in the day, deviancy was just a myth, something that people would only see in movies.

Kamski had resigned his place as CEO a long time ago, but he could still tell them something that they didn't know. Connor didn't expect to hear much from him, but statistically speaking, he knew there still were chances of unlikely events to take place.

"Sometimes I wish I could meet my creator face to face..." Hank said calmly and breathed in heavily. "I'd have a couple of things I'd want to tell him..."

[Analyse Kamski's portrait](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443271/chapters/35907405)

[Analyse picture on the wall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443271/chapters/35908173)


	13. Analyse Kamski's portrait

「 **KAMSKI, ELIJAH**

 Cyberlife founder - Resigned 2028

 Inventor of Thirium and bio-components

 technology」

[Analyse picture on the wall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443271/chapters/35908434)


	14. Analyse picture on the wall

「 **STERN, AMANDA**

 Date of birth: **05/14/** 1978

 Died: **02/23/** 2027

 Kamksi's AI teacher at the University of Colbridge」

「 **KAMSKI, ELIJAH**

 Date of birth: **06/17/** 2002

 Former CEO of Cyberlife and inventor of bio-components

 technology」

"Amanda..." Connor said slowly, slightly confused.

[Analyse Kamski's portrait](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443271/chapters/35908458)


	15. Analyse picture on the wall

「 **STERN, AMANDA**

 Date of birth:  **05/14/** 1978

 Died:  **02/23/** 2027

 Kamksi's AI teacher at the University of Colbridge」

「 **KAMSKI, ELIJAH**

 Date of birth:  **06/17/** 2002

 Former CEO of Cyberlife and inventor of bio-components

 technology」

"Amanda..." Connor said slowly, slightly confused.

[Sit down and wait](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443271/chapters/35916258)


	16. Analyse Kamski's portrait

「 **KAMSKI, ELIJAH**

 Cyberlife founder - Resigned 2028

 Inventor of Thirium and bio-components

 technology」

[Sit down and wait](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443271/chapters/35916258)


	17. Sit down and wait

Connor walked away from the photo, approaching the small couch and sitting down, finally allowing his body to rest. He noticed Hank looked at him quietly but didn't bother to say anything.

One of the things Connor disliked the most was to wait. The fact that nothing was happening and that he just had to do nothing bugged him, he hadn't been programmed for that; waiting. One of the reasons he kept his coin was so he could be doing something whilst waiting, to distract him and do a check up on his program to make sure everything was working normally. He would be fidgeting around with his coin if he could, but pissing Hank off was never a good idea.

He looked around once more, analyzing the whole lounge once more to make sure he had checked everything there was to see. In the end, that was just a way for him to pass the time.

Not long after, the girl opened the door she had gone through earlier and looked at Hank.

"Elijah will see you now." She said cordially, her hands pointing towards the door.

Hank got up in a quick motion and walked towards the other room. The Lieutenant was clearly perturbed by that particular android and avoided to look at it for too long as if it could harm him. Connor got up shortly after, walking right behind Hank.

They ended up in a big and magnificent room. There was a large pool that was almost the size of that chamber, it went from one side of the room to the other. In the opposite side of the door, there was an extense, singular window that revealed the icy landscape outside.

Contrasting from regular pools, that one had red water and seemed like an olympic pool, almost too big to be in a person's house. But again, Elijah Kamski wasn't a regular man, he was the man of the century, according to many tabloids and renowed critics.

Hank froze instantly when he landed his eyes on the two androids in the pool; they were identical to the girl that had allowed them inside the house. He turned back to look at Connor, that simply couldn't care less about that. His eyes then moved to Kamski, that was in the other end of the pool, preparing to start swimming.

"Mister Kamski?" Hank said, almost shoutting, his voice almost cracked when he looked at the girls again.

"Just a moment please." Kamski said calmly.

Elijah pushed himself away from the pool's border and dove in a swift motion. After a few seconds underwater, he emerged. His arms were moving rapidly and his speed was almost as impressive as his house. In a matter of seconds he had already reached the other side of the pool, he submerged again and spinned around, pushing himself to gain speed again.

Hank looked at Connor, he was quickly growing impatient. As soon as their eyes met, Connor knew Hank wanted to start swearing.

Kamski finally emerged and stopped swimming. He walked towards the pool ladder slowly, his movements being hindered by the water. The blonde android approached him with a bathrobe and helped him to get dressed. The girl tied the robe around his waist and moved away shortly after.

Connor approached Hank, standing right next to him while both of them looked at Kamski, that walked past them and opened one of the drawer's of the small table in front of him. Elijah got a hair tie and made sure he was looking decent. He finally turned around, looking at Hank quietly.

"I'm Lieutenant Hank Anderson. This is Connor." Hank said calmly.

"What can I do for you, Lieutenant?" Kamski questionned.

"Sir, we're investigating deviants." Hank paused for a second and Connor looked at him briefly. "I know you left Cyberlife years ago but, I was hoping you'd be able to tell us something we don't know..." he sighed and looked at Kamski that remained motionless.

Elijah looked at Hank for longer than the Lieutenant would approve, his eyes remained as cold as ice and he didn't demonstrate any emotions. He broke eye contact abruptly shortly after and then looked at Connor briefly.

"Deviants..." Kamski looked at Hank again, this time he seemed more human. "Fascinating, aren't they? Perfect beings with infinite intelligence, and now they have free will..." He paused for a second and smirked very timidly. 

Kamski looked at the blonde android that was waiting patiently right next to him.

"Machines are so superior to us, confrontation was inevitable..." He smirked again and continued calmly:  "Humanity's greatest achievement threatens to be its downfall." He smiled and paused briefly. "Isn't it ironic?"

[Help](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443271/chapters/35916444)

[Deviants](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443271/chapters/35916492)

[Virus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443271/chapters/35916594)

[War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443271/chapters/35916549)


	18. Help

"We need to understand how androids become deviants." Connor said calmly. "Do you know anything that could help us?" He questionned and looked at Kamski.

Kamski looked at Connor quietly and smirked again.

"All ideas are viruses that spread like epidemics..." Kamski stated serenely. "Is the desire to be free a contagious disease?" He asked, his philosophical tone annoyed Hank.

"Listen, I didn't come here to talk philosophy. The machines you created may be planning a revolution." Hank paused and looked at Kamski. "Either you can tell us something helpful or we will be on our way."

Kamski looked at Hank again, his eyes seemed deep again and he was motionless, almost as if he could feel Hank was uncomfortable. And once more he broke the eye contact, looking at Connor.

"What about you, Connor?" He approached Connor, stopping right in front of him." Whose side are you on?"

[Neutral](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443271/chapters/35930334)

[Defensive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443271/chapters/35930391)

[Direct](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443271/chapters/35930364)


	19. Deviants

"Something in the deviants' program seems to emulate emotion." Connor said calmly. "We though you might know something about how that occurs."

Kamski looked at Connor quietly and smirked again.

"All ideas are viruses that spread like epidemics..." Kamski stated serenely. "Is the desire to be free a contagious disease?" He asked, his philosophical tone annoyed Hank.

"Listen, I didn't come here to talk philosophy. The machines you created may be planning a revolution." Hank paused and looked at Kamski. "Either you can tell us something helpful or we will be on our way."

Kamski looked at Hank again, his eyes seemed deep again and he was motionless, almost as if he could feel Hank was uncomfortable. And once more he broke the eye contact, looking at Connor.

"What about you, Connor?" He approached Connor, stopping right in front of him." Whose side are you on?"

[Neutral](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443271/chapters/35930334)

[Defensive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443271/chapters/35930391)

[Direct](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443271/chapters/35930364)


	20. War

"If a war breaks out between humans and deviants, millions could die, Mr. Kamski." Connor accentuated the word 'die' and his words were as cold as himself. "It's quite a serious matter."

Kamski looked at Connor quietly and smirked again.

"All ideas are viruses that spread like epidemics..." Kamski stated serenely. "Is the desire to be free a contagious disease?" He asked, his philosophical tone annoyed Hank.

"Listen, I didn't come here to talk philosophy. The machines you created may be planning a revolution." Hank paused and looked at Kamski. "Either you can tell us something helpful or we will be on our way."

Kamski looked at Hank again, his eyes seemed deep again and he was motionless, almost as if he could feel Hank was uncomfortable. And once more he broke the eye contact, looking at Connor.

"What about you, Connor?" He approached Connor, stopping right in front of him." Whose side are you on?"

[Neutral](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443271/chapters/35930334)

[Defensive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443271/chapters/35930391)

[Direct](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443271/chapters/35930364)


	21. Virus

"Deviancy seems to spread like some kind of virus." Connor stated coldly. "We thought you might know something about that."

Kamski looked at Connor quietly and smirked again.

"All ideas are viruses that spread like epidemics..." Kamski stated serenely, refering back to what Connor said. "Is the desire to be free a contagious disease?" He asked, his philosophical tone annoyed Hank.

"Listen, I didn't come here to talk philosophy. The machines you created may be planning a revolution." Hank paused and looked at Kamski. "Either you can tell us something helpful or we will be on our way."

Kamski looked at Hank again, his eyes seemed deep again and he was motionless, almost as if he could feel Hank was uncomfortable. And once more he broke the eye contact, looking at Connor.

"What about you, Connor?" He approached Connor, stopping right in front of him." Whose side are you on?"

[Neutral](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443271/chapters/35930334)

[Defensive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443271/chapters/35930391)

[Direct](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443271/chapters/35930364)


	22. Neutral

"I have no side." Connor stated. "I was designed to stop deviants and that's what I intend to do."

Kamski tilted his head to the side slightly, his eyes analysing the android in front of him. He was the creator of androids, and Connor's model he knew very well. 

Deviancy was a very interesting issue, especially for Kamski, that watched his creations rising up against mankind. Connor was Cyberlife's last hope, how amusing would it be to challenge its program? Kamski figured he wanted to test that android - push him to the limits even.

Kamski smirked slightly, looking down briefly and stepping forward to get closer to Connor.

"Well, that's what you're programmed to say..." He was now standing very closely to Connor, looking up slightly to face the android's eyes. "But you... what do you really want?"

[Aggressive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443271/chapters/35931207)

[ Defensive ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443271/chapters/35931306)

[Troubled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443271/chapters/35931453)

[Neutral](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443271/chapters/35931516)


	23. Direct

"I'm on the human side, of course." Connor said calmly, staring at Kamski very carefully.

Kamski tilted his head to the side slightly, his eyes analysing the android in front of him. He was the creator of androids, and Connor's model he knew very well. 

Deviancy was a very interesting issue, especially for Kamski, that watched his creations rising up against mankind. Connor was Cyberlife's last hope, how amusing would it be to challenge its program? Kamski figured he wanted to test that android - push him to the limits even.

Kamski smirked slightly, looking down briefly and stepping forward to get closer to Connor.

"Well, that's what you're programmed to say..." He was now standing very closely to Connor, looking up slightly to face the android's eyes. "But you... what do you really want?"

[Aggressive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443271/chapters/35931207)

[Defensive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443271/chapters/35931306)

[Troubled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443271/chapters/35931453)

[Neutral](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443271/chapters/35931516)


	24. Defensive

"It's not about me, Mr. Kamski." He paused to analyse Kamski's reaction. "All I want is to solve this case."

Kamski tilted his head to the side slightly, his eyes analysing the android in front of him. He was the creator of androids, and Connor's model he knew very well. 

Deviancy was a very interesting issue, especially for Kamski, that watched his creations rising up against mankind. Connor was Cyberlife's last hope, how amusing would it be to challenge its program? Kamski figured he wanted to test that android - push him to the limits even.

Kamski smirked slightly, looking down briefly and stepping forward to get closer to Connor.

"Well, that's what you're programmed to say..." He was now standing very closely to Connor, looking up slightly to face the android's eyes. "But you... what do you really want?"

[Aggressive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443271/chapters/35931207)

[Defensive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443271/chapters/35931306)

[Troubled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443271/chapters/35931453)

[Neutral](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443271/chapters/35931516)


	25. Aggressive

"I'm sorry but I believe we're the ones asking questions." Connor snarled.

As much as he wanted to deny it, looking at Kamski made Connor feel sick. The more he looked at those blue eyes devoid of any emotions the more he felt like his system would go insane. Something about that man intrigued him, but what was it? He stepped back briefly, trying to escape Kamski's gaze, but simply couldn't look away.

Kamski looked to his left briefly, calling his android.

"Chloe?" 

He resumed to look back at Connor, a small smirked formed on his lips. Hank looked at the situation in discomfort, he wanted to intervene but he simply couldn't, his body refused to move and he couldn't form any words.

"I'm sure you're familiar with the Turing test." Kamski backed away, walking towards Chloe. "Mere formality."

He grabbed her shoulders and made her face Connor. Then, she proceeded to kneel down as Kamski requested.

"Simple questions of algorithms and computing capacity." Kamski stated briefly. "What interests me is whether machines are capable of empathy."

He stopped in front of Hank and stared at him for a few seconds. Again, those deep blue eyes were daunting, something about that man was not right and both of them knew it. 

"I call it the 'Kamski test', it's very simple, you'll see..." Kamski turned around and looked down at Chloe. "Magnificent, isn't it? One of the first intelligent models developed by Cyberlife."

Kamski opened his mouth to say something but paused briefly. His eyes were looking at Chloe and his body was motionless for a few seconds as if something about her had caught his attention.

"Young and beautiful forever." His words came out in a whisper. "A flower that will never wither... But what is it really? A piece of plastic imitating a human?" 

Kamski turned around slowly and opened one of the drawers of the table. "Or a living being..." He grabbed a pistol and turned around again, looking at Connor. "With a soul..."

He approached Connor slowly, and stopped in front of him.

"It's up to you to answer that fascinating question, Connor." Kamski made him hold the gun and point at Chloe. "Destroy this machine and I'll tell you all I know." He paused and looked at Chloe. "Or spare it if you feel it's alive," He walked around Connor, circling him. "But you'll leave here without having learnt anything from me."

"Okay I think we're done here." Hank spat his words. "Come on, Connor, let's go. Sorry to get you out of your pool." Hank almost turned around to walk out of there, but stopped when Kamski started talking again.

"What's more important to you, Connor? Your investigation," He pointed at Chloe. "Or the life of this android?"

Connor looked at Kamski and blinked a few times. His mission was clear in his head:  _find a solution to the deviancy issue,_ that was his chance to gather more information and finally make progress. But should he shoot the girl? Should he kill that android simply because he was selfish enough to the point of murdering someone to accomplish his task?

"Decide who you are." Kamski whispered to Connor, approaching him slowly. "An obedient machine... Or a living being endowed with free will."

"That's enough!" Hank roared. "Connor, we're leaving!"

"Pull the trigger." Kamski touched Connor's shoulder and stared directly at him. "And I'll tell you what you wanna know."

"Connor!" Hank yelled. "Don't!"

『[Shoot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443271/chapters/36708078)』

『[Don't shoot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443271/chapters/35937477)』

 


	26. Defensive

「 _ **Software Instability**  _」

"I'm sorry, but I don't see where you're getting at." Connor evaded his question.

As much as he wanted to deny it, looking at Kamski made Connor feel sick. The more he looked at those blue eyes devoid of any emotions the more he felt like his system would go insane. Something about that man intrigued him, but what was it? He stepped back briefly, trying to escape Kamski's gaze, but simply couldn't look away.

Kamski looked to his left briefly, calling his android.

"Chloe?" 

He resumed to look back at Connor, a small smirked formed on his lips. Hank looked at the situation in discomfort, he wanted to intervene but he simply couldn't, his body refused to move and he couldn't form any words.

"I'm sure you're familiar with the Turing test." Kamski backed away, walking towards Chloe. "Mere formality."

He grabbed her shoulders and made her face Connor. Then, she proceeded to kneel down as Kamski requested.

"Simple questions of algorithms and computing capacity." Kamski stated briefly. "What interests me is whether machines are capable of empathy."

He stopped in front of Hank and stared at him for a few seconds. Again, those deep blue eyes were daunting, something about that man was not right and both of them knew it. 

"I call it the 'Kamski test', it's very simple, you'll see..." Kamski turned around and looked down at Chloe. "Magnificent, isn't it? One of the first intelligent models developed by Cyberlife."

Kamski opened his mouth to say something but paused briefly. His eyes were looking at Chloe and his body was motionless for a few seconds as if something about her had caught his attention.

"Young and beautiful forever." His words came out in a whisper. "A flower that will never wither... But what is it really? A piece of plastic imitating a human?" 

Kamski turned around slowly and opened one of the drawers of the table. "Or a living being..." He grabbed a pistol and turned around again, looking at Connor. "With a soul..."

He approached Connor slowly, and stopped in front of him.

"It's up to you to answer that fascinating question, Connor." Kamski made him hold the gun and point at Chloe. "Destroy this machine and I'll tell you all I know." He paused and looked at Chloe. "Or spare it if you feel it's alive," He walked around Connor, circling him. "But you'll leave here without having learnt anything from me."

"Okay I think we're done here." Hank spat his words. "Come on, Connor, let's go. Sorry to get you out of your pool." Hank almost turned around to walk out of there, but stopped when Kamski started talking again.

"What's more important to you, Connor? Your investigation," He pointed at Chloe. "Or the life of this android?"

Connor looked at Kamski and blinked a few times. His mission was clear in his head:  _find a solution to the deviancy issue,_ that was his chance to gather more information and finally make progress. But should he shoot the girl? Should he kill that android simply because he was selfish enough to the point of murdering someone to accomplish his task?

"Decide who you are." Kamski whispered to Connor, approaching him slowly. "An obedient machine... Or a living being endowed with free will."

"That's enough!" Hank roared. "Connor, we're leaving!"

"Pull the trigger." Kamski touched Connor's shoulder and stared directly at him. "And I'll tell you what you wanna know."

"Connor!" Hank yelled. "Don't!"

『[Shoot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443271/chapters/36708078)』

『[Don't shoot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443271/chapters/35937477)』


	27. Troubled

「 _ **Software Instability**  _」

Connor looked at Kamski and his confusion was clear. He opened his lips multiple times, trying to form a proper sentence but failed a few times.  _Did he want anything?_ He was a machine, wasn't he? He couldn't possibly want anything.

"What I want is not important." Connor's voice cracked slightly. Although he wanted to deny it, he couldn't. He started having thoughts that weren't part of his program and they were affecting him more than he would like to admit.

As much as he wanted to deny it, looking at Kamski made Connor feel sick. The more he looked at those blue eyes devoid of any emotions the more he felt like his system would go insane. Something about that man intrigued him, but what was it? He stepped back briefly, trying to escape Kamski's gaze, but simply couldn't look away.

Kamski looked to his left briefly, calling his android.

"Chloe?" 

He resumed to look back at Connor, a small smirked formed on his lips. Hank looked at the situation in discomfort, he wanted to intervene but he simply couldn't, his body refused to move and he couldn't form any words.

"I'm sure you're familiar with the Turing test." Kamski backed away, walking towards Chloe. "Mere formality."

He grabbed her shoulders and made her face Connor. Then, she proceeded to kneel down as Kamski requested.

"Simple questions of algorithms and computing capacity." Kamski stated briefly. "What interests me is whether machines are capable of empathy."

He stopped in front of Hank and stared at him for a few seconds. Again, those deep blue eyes were daunting, something about that man was not right and both of them knew it. 

"I call it the 'Kamski test', it's very simple, you'll see..." Kamski turned around and looked down at Chloe. "Magnificent, isn't it? One of the first intelligent models developed by Cyberlife."

Kamski opened his mouth to say something but paused briefly. His eyes were looking at Chloe and his body was motionless for a few seconds as if something about her had caught his attention.

"Young and beautiful forever." His words came out in a whisper. "A flower that will never wither... But what is it really? A piece of plastic imitating a human?" 

Kamski turned around slowly and opened one of the drawers of the table. "Or a living being..." He grabbed a pistol and turned around again, looking at Connor. "With a soul..."

He approached Connor slowly, and stopped in front of him.

"It's up to you to answer that fascinating question, Connor." Kamski made him hold the gun and point at Chloe. "Destroy this machine and I'll tell you all I know." He paused and looked at Chloe. "Or spare it if you feel it's alive," He walked around Connor, circling him. "But you'll leave here without having learnt anything from me."

"Okay I think we're done here." Hank spat his words. "Come on, Connor, let's go. Sorry to get you out of your pool." Hank almost turned around to walk out of there, but stopped when Kamski started talking again.

"What's more important to you, Connor? Your investigation," He pointed at Chloe. "Or the life of this android?"

Connor looked at Kamski and blinked a few times. His mission was clear in his head:  _find a solution to the deviancy issue,_ that was his chance to gather more information and finally make progress. But should he shoot the girl? Should he kill that android simply because he was selfish enough to the point of murdering someone to accomplish his task?

"Decide who you are." Kamski whispered to Connor, approaching him slowly. "An obedient machine... Or a living being endowed with free will."

"That's enough!" Hank roared. "Connor, we're leaving!"

"Pull the trigger." Kamski touched Connor's shoulder and stared directly at him. "And I'll tell you what you wanna know."

"Connor!" Hank yelled. "Don't!"

『[Shoot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443271/chapters/36708078)』

『[Don't shoot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443271/chapters/35937477)』


	28. Neutral

"I'm a machine, Mr. Kamski." Connor said. His words were cold, trying to push Kamski back. "I don't want anything."

As much as he wanted to deny it, looking at Kamski made Connor feel sick. The more he looked at those blue eyes devoid of any emotions the more he felt like his system would go insane. Something about that man intrigued him, but what was it? He stepped back briefly, trying to escape Kamski's gaze, but simply couldn't look away.

Kamski looked to his left briefly, calling his android.

"Chloe?" 

He resumed to look back at Connor, a small smirk formed on his lips. Hank looked at the situation in discomfort, he wanted to intervene but he simply couldn't, his body refused to move and he couldn't form any words.

"I'm sure you're familiar with the Turing test." Kamski backed away, walking towards Chloe. "Mere formality."

He grabbed her shoulders and made her face Connor. Then, she proceeded to kneel down as Kamski requested.

"Simple questions of algorithms and computing capacity." Kamski stated briefly. "What interests me is whether machines are capable of empathy."

He stopped in front of Hank and stared at him for a few seconds. Again, those deep blue eyes were daunting, something about that man was not right and both of them knew it. 

"I call it the 'Kamski test', it's very simple, you'll see..." Kamski turned around and looked down at Chloe. "Magnificent, isn't it? One of the first intelligent models developed by Cyberlife."

Kamski opened his mouth to say something but paused briefly. His eyes were looking at Chloe and his body was motionless for a few seconds as if something about her had caught his attention.

"Young and beautiful forever." His words came out in a whisper. "A flower that will never wither... But what is it really? A piece of plastic imitating a human?" 

Kamski turned around slowly and opened one of the drawers of the table. "Or a living being..." He grabbed a pistol and turned around again, looking at Connor. "With a soul..."

He approached Connor slowly, and stopped in front of him.

"It's up to you to answer that fascinating question, Connor." Kamski made him hold the gun and point at Chloe. "Destroy this machine and I'll tell you all I know." He paused and looked at Chloe. "Or spare it if you feel it's alive," He walked around Connor, circling him. "But you'll leave here without having learnt anything from me."

"Okay I think we're done here." Hank spat his words. "Come on, Connor, let's go. Sorry to get you out of your pool." Hank almost turned around to walk out of there, but stopped when Kamski started talking again.

"What's more important to you, Connor? Your investigation," He pointed at Chloe. "Or the life of this android?"

Connor looked at Kamski and blinked a few times. His mission was clear in his head:  _find a solution to the deviancy issue,_ that was his chance to gather more information and finally make progress. But should he shoot the girl? Should he kill that android simply because he was selfish enough to the point of murdering someone to accomplish his task?

"Decide who you are." Kamski whispered to Connor, approaching him slowly. "An obedient machine... Or a living being endowed with free will."

"That's enough!" Hank roared. "Connor, we're leaving!"

"Pull the trigger." Kamski touched Connor's shoulder and stared directly at him. "And I'll tell you what you wanna know."

"Connor!" Hank yelled. "Don't!"

『[Shoot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443271/chapters/36708078)』

『[Don't shoot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443271/chapters/35937477)』


	29. Don't shoot

**『 _Software_** _**Instability**   _ **』**

Connor gritted his teeth,  _I can't do this,_ he realised shortly after. He refused to do such a thing, he would not kill that android,  _he couldn't_ kill it. He tried to think of something to say, something to evade that situation and avoid having to make a choice, but he couldn't say anything. His fingers were trembling in disgust, he could never kill someone else for a selfish reason like that one,  _ever._ He handed the gun back to Kamski and sighed profoundly. The man had a static smirk on his face, and as he took the gun his whole body seemed to be paralysed.

"Fascinating..." Kamski stepped back, looking at Connor. "Cyberlife's last chance to save humanity... is itself a deviant."

The man helped Chloe to get up. His eyes were now filled with surprise and were vibrating in Connor's presence. Perhaps Connor had miscalculated, perhaps he should have shot that android; should have followed his instructions, but he didn't. To spare that android meant that he had gone against the orders that had been given to him, it meant that he deviated from his purpose.

"I-I'm..." Connor stuttered. For the first time since his creation, he didn't know what to say. He couldn't form words and couldn't possibly deny the fact that he had deviated from his mission. "I'm not a deviant..."

"You preferred to spare a machine rather than accomplish your mission." Kamski accentuated the word mission, reminding Connor once more of his choice. "You saw a living being in this android." He looked at Chloe and smiled. "You showed empathy."

Kamski allowed Chloe to leave and looked at her for a few seconds.  _Empathy..._ a human emotion. Did he feel empathy for that android? How could he have felt empathy? Connor turns his head to look at the blonde android that walked away without saying a single word. She didn't show fear or hesitation even after knowing she could have died, she didn't show fear or hesitation even after seeing a gun pointed at her direction, she  **didn't** show fear or hesitation.

"A war is coming," Kamski's voice woke Connor up from his daydreaming. "You'll have to choose your side."

Connor's eyes met Kamski's poisonous gaze and his body completely froze, his system was completely static for a moment and he refused to say anything.

"Will you betray your own people or stand against your creators?" Kamski questionned, his sick smirk grew with each passing second. "What could be worse than to choose between two evils?" He approached Connor and tilted his head slightly.

"Let's get outta here." Hank's hand pulled Connor roughly towards himself.

Hank didn't say much besides that and walked away towards the exit of the house without looking back. He was concerned for Connor, the android's confusion and indecision were clearly visible and that wasn't something Hank usually saw. Connor looked down and walked away, his steps matching Hank's. He felt his head spinning for a bit, his vision was a bit blurry and his interface was filled with irrational thoughts and unintelligible instructions.

"By the way..." Kamski shouted from the other end of the room. Connor froze when Kamski's voice reached his ears and waited expectantly for his next words. "I always leave an emergency exit in my programs... You never know..."

Connor blinked a few times and tried to interpret his words. By that point his thoughts were confused and his mind failed to form a coherent sentence.

Connor shook his head slightly and left Kamski alone, leaving the house shortly after. His steps were short but rapid, each one was heavier than the last. His hands were trembling due to an irrational command, a command that he had no control over. He walked past Hank, the lieutenant slowed down a bit and looked at Connor with scepticism.

He was certainly asking himself the same thing as Connor: Why didn't he shoot the girl? Connor, the android that would do anything to acomplish his mission - after all this time working with Connor, Hank loathed the whole stigma of  _having_ to accomplish his mission, Connor had no choice and that was what worried him - decided to spare the life of another android, spare a machine, instead of following his orders. The more Hank thought about that matter, the more infuriated he was. Connor was rapidly walking away in silence, and Hank could  _feel_ how troubled he was. That whole situation was infuriating, unfair even. Out of everything Hank could think about, he thought about the different ' _what ifs'. What if they shut Connor down? What if Connor is a deviant? What if... What if we are on the wrong side?_ Hank thought in silence.

"Why didn't you shoot?" Hank's voice was low but managed to capture Connor's attention.

[Uncertainty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443271/chapters/35944317)

[Troubled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443271/chapters/35943276)


	30. Troubled

「 _ **Software Instability**  _」

"I just saw that girl's eyes..." Connor turned around to look at Hank. "And I couldn't, that's all."

Connor's words carried more weight than he would like to admit, and with every word that came out of his mouth he was closer to realise the heavy burden he carried.

"You're always saying you would do anything to accomplish your mission." Hank said and smirked quietly. "That was our chance to learn something and you let it go."

Hank's words were calm and cloudy at the same time, he couldn't be sure if Connor had decided to spare the girl out of his own free will or due to some sort of wrong command, but the situation was interesting nonetheless. 

[Regret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443271/chapters/35945166)

[Defensive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443271/chapters/35947230)

 


	31. Uncertainty

「 _ **Software Instability**  _」

"I..." Connor's body froze, his thoughts were blurry which made it even more difficult for him to do anything else. "I should have done it but for some reason I couldn't..."

Hank tilted his head slightly, he stopped moving and crossed his arms. Connor and Hank went through a lot up to that point, which made this situation even more surprising, but the lieutenant had never seen Connor in doubt before. If Connor had decided not to shoot or if he was acting based on irrational commands Hank would never know, what he cared about was Connor's change of attitude.

"You always say you would do anything to accomplish your mission." Hank's voice was low and came almost in a whisper. "That was our chance to learn something and you let it go."

[Regret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443271/chapters/35945166)

[Defensive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443271/chapters/35947230)


	32. Regret

"Yeah, I know what I should have done!" Connor's eyes inevitably met Hank's confused gaze, but his words came out to be more aggressive than he intended to. "I told you I couldn't."

While he spoke, Connor approached Hank to look at him and properly explain the situation. Their eyes met and Connor's body tensed up. He opened his arms to show he had nothing else to offer, he had done his best up to that point even if it hadn't been enough.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Connor spoke slowly and accentuated every word. He kept his voice low and stared Hank without breaking eye contact.

They were out in the cold and even if Connor couldn't actually feel it his body trembled in discomfort. Hank's breathing was slow, calm. He inhaled and exhaled briefly, his eyes roamed Connor's body completely before he shut them briefly. Hank wouldn't say it outloud, but Connor had grown to be important in his life, that android made him realise that life wasn't all that bad. He nodded a few times and smiled quietly.

"Maybe you did the right thing." Hank's voice was still low, but Connor still noticed the glimpse of happiness and relief. 

 **『** Hank  __ **』**

For the first time since they met, Hank had smiled deliberately, he had shown real happiness towards Connor. The android had no reaction at that very moment, he was still stunned. His thoughts were cloudy but somehow he felt relieved after hearing Hank's words. For some reason he remembered similar situations. Back at the Stratford Tower, when he had prevented that deviant from killing innocent people, Hank seemed to be grateful. Connor could still remember Hank's voice, how he had thanked him and how his system had gotten confused. The old man's voice managed to calm him down, and for some reason, Connor was glad. He was glad he hadn't shot that girl. For the first time, Connor was glad he hadn't accomplished his mission.

Hank walked past him with a bright smile on his face, and approached the car. Connor's body froze, his eyes were staring Hank's movements, and as far as he was concerned, they could finally get out of that place.

[End](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443271/chapters/36787791)


	33. Defensive

"I already said I couldn't!" Connor shouted, he walked towards Hank and opened his arms, showing Lieutenant Anderson he had nothing to hide, showing that he had done his best. "You don't need to point it out, okay? It really doesn't help."

They were out in the cold and even if Connor couldn't actually feel it his body trembled in discomfort. Hank's breathing was slow, calm. He inhaled and exhaled briefly, his eyes roamed Connor's body completely before he shut them briefly. Hank wouldn't say it outloud, but Connor had grown to be important in his life, that android made him realise that life wasn't all that bad. He nodded a few times and smiled quietly.

"Maybe you did the right thing." Hank's voice was still low, but Connor still noticed the glimpse of happiness and relief. 

 **『** Hank  __ **』**

For the first time since they met, Hank had smiled deliberately, he had shown real happiness towards Connor. The android had no reaction at that very moment, he was still stunned. His thoughts were cloudy but somehow he felt relieved after hearing Hank's words. For some reason he remembered similar situations. Back at the Stratford Tower, when he had prevented that deviant from killing innocent people, Hank seemed to be grateful. Connor could still remember Hank's voice, how he had thanked him and how his system had gotten confused. The old man's voice managed to calm him down, and for some reason, Connor was glad. He was glad he hadn't shot that girl. For the first time, Connor was glad he hadn't accomplished his mission.

Hank walked past him with a bright smile on his face, and approached the car. Connor's body froze, his eyes were staring Hank's movements, and as far as he was concerned, they could finally get out of that place.

[End](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443271/chapters/36787791)


	34. Shoot

Connor's eyes were stuck to the android's. It was kneeling on the floor in front of him, it's fate depended solely on Connor's decision. Of course, Connor didn't even think about how it saw what was happening, neither did he care or pretend to. His mission was what he cared about, the  ~~~~ _only_ thing he actually cared about. Connor's purpose was to help Cyberlife solve the deviancy issue, and that was what he was going to do, nothing less, nothing more. He would be lying if he wasn't even a little bit concerned with Hank, he was, and mainly because what would happen next could affect their relationship and possibly cause some harm to the investigation. 

He did consider the option of sparing that machine, but it would go against his program, it would go against what his creators had made him for, it would go against the reason why he was there in first place, so he made his decision. Connor's body did not move, he was static through the whole process. His finger squeezed the trigger ever-so-slightly, and when he finally accepted the fact that the machine had to die, he pulled the trigger without thinking about going back.

**『Software Instability 』**

**『Hank**

Warm  **』**

"Fuck..." Hank said quietly.

 _Fuck, Connor! Why the fuck do you NEVER listen to me?!_ Hank thought. Lieutenant Anderson had seen a lot during his years of experience, he had met strange characters and personalities, but for the first time in a long time he actually felt sick. He felt like someone was punching him in the stomach several times, and as soon as he saw the girl's blood spill on the floor he felt like throwing up. His eyes flew to Connor, that remained silent, holding the gun up for Kamski.  _Fucking android..._ He looked at Connor with disdain, walking away from him and towards the exit of Kamski's house.

"Test negative." - Kamski announced, grabbing the gun from Connor's hand. "You chose your investigation over the life of another android. You feel no empathy." Kamski's words were filled with venom and disdain. Connor was just a machine. Of course, Kamski knew that, but did he expect something else? As far as he was concerned, Connor was but a puppet, being used by Cyberlife to do their work, and as far as he cared about, it was just a machine accomplishing its task. But again, did Kamski expect something else to happen? Did he expect that machine to show empathy and spare Chloe? By now, he was certain that it didn't matter anymore, the girl was dead and nothing could be done about it.

Connor blinked twice - his eyes were fixed on Kamski, watching his every move - and awaited for Kamski's part of the deal. Hank walked away, Connor expected something similar to that, but... why did he feel like he had done something bad when he actually hadn't? He terminated a machine, he was following his orders, but why did Kamski and Hank look at him like that? Connor could see they were somewhat ashamed, and didn't quite understand, but again, he couldn't care enough. He was closer to accomplishing his mission, that's what mattered and that's what he would do. And he didn't 'feel' anything, neither did he care for what Hank and Kamski thought about him.  _Or did he_? That also didn't mattered.

Kamski opened the drawer and closed it as he dropped the gun and sighed deeply. He looked through the window and waited a few moments. Connor had, in fact, killed his android, killed Chloe. He had other Chloes, of course, but that one was the first android he had created, and he would be lying if he said that didn't have a negative impact in him. His eyes squinted shut as he sighed once more, and this time he reflected about that whole situation.

"I'm a man of my word." Kamski said as he walked in the opposite direction of Chloe, his eyes were still glancing through the window. "Ask one question..." He paused for a bit, turning around to properly face the window. His eyes seemed empty, and for the first time that day Connor could sense that the man was uncomfortable in his presence. Probably because of what he had done to that android. "... and I'll tell you all I know."

Why did he feel like that? Why would Kamski be sad over the 'death' of a machine? He was asking for it, he asked for Connor to shoot it, so why did he feel uncomfortable?  _Why...?_

[rA9](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443271/chapters/36784260)

[Jericho location](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443271/chapters/36782505)

[Virus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443271/chapters/36784038)


	35. Jericho Location

Connor looked up rapidly, looking through the window and pushing those useless thoughts out of his mind. He was a machine accomplishing a task, nothing less and nothing more. Worrying about Kamski or whoever it was didn't matter at all, it was not part of him mission. Whatever it was that annoyed Kamski was not of his concern.

"I want to know where Jericho is."

Kamski's lips crooked into a small smirk.

"Jericho..." he said calmly. His smirk grew bigger by the second, and altough Connor didn't understand why, he really didn't care about it. Kamski paused for a second and nodded his head. "A place where androids are free." He looked at his feet and walked a bit closer to Connor, never making proper eye contact. "A place for deviants, who rise up against their creators!..." He balled his fists and jerked his hand upwards, mimicking the revolution symbol.

Connor, who was static a few moments ago, turned his head to look at the man, and walked in his direction slowly. When their eyes finally met, both of them stopped and kept silent, trying to understand each other's thoughts. 

Another android came into the room, same model as the original Chloe. It was wearing a blue bikini, _it probably_ _was in the pool,_ Connor thought. "They transmit a piece of code to each other, in order to find their sanctuary." 

Kamski's eyes glanced at Chloe's body, and then moved to observe Connor. The android seemed troubled for some reason, but was doing a very good job in hiding it. Connor's eyes narrowed a bit, analysing Chloe and finally understanding what that whole situation was about.

Chloe approached Connor, its eyes were deeply focused on Connor's, and she raised her arm, waiting for his next move.

[Connect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443271/chapters/36783549)

 


	36. Connect

Connor jerked his arm up and grabbed Chloe's wrist, downloading the information she sent him. He felt weird goosebumps run through his arm all the way up to his brain, his legs almost buckled in an irrational response. Chloe looked at him, motionless, its eyes seemed to get deeper and deeper the more Connor stared back at her, and for some reason he felt really nervous, a feeling that was unkown to him, like many others. He blinked a few times, very quickly, analysing what was being sent to him and let go of the android's arm as soon as they were done.

『  **Jericho key** downloaded』

Connor pulled his arm back in one swift motion, desperate to keep distance from the android in front of him. He fixed his tie quickly, and stood back up in an erect position, looking at Kamski. The Father of Androids, approached him slowly, holding his hands in front of him.

"Now you have the key." 

Connor avoided eye contact with Kamski for as long as he could, looking to Chloe instead. He saw her backing away and walking towards another door, leaving the room in complete silence without hesitating. A  _machine_ , just a machine. However, he couldn't help but look towards Kamski, meeting his eyes that sought for something inside of Connor, something that he wasn't sure existed, but he wanted to find nonetheless.

"Ferndale Station is the door."

Connor looked at him for a few seconds, two at most, and walked away from the man. He wasn't sure what it was about Kamski that made him so mysterious, but he did know his intentions were somber, he could sense it. First, he leave Cyberlife without an apparent reason and simply disappears, now, he makes Connor shoot another machine to give him information, what sick and twisted person would do that? To make someone kill one of their kind just for the sake of it? It was just a game, a game Connor had decided to play and succeed.

Kamski, however, grabbed Connor's wrist and pulled him towards himself, forcing the android to look at him. Kamski was silent for a brief moment, his eyes focused on Connor that stopped moving, waiting for the man to do something, to say something. Although they didn't make immediate eye contact, Connor was still uncomfortable in his presence.

"A war is coming." Kamski said. Connor finally looked at him, wondering what he had to say. "You'll have to choose your side." Kamski turned around to face the android properly. "Will you betray your own people or stand against your creators?" They were staring at each other deeply, and suddenly, Kamski didn't look like the man Connor had met a few moments ago. His eyes now seem to be trully worried and his voice was now calm. "I wouldn't want to be in your shoes, Connor... What could be worse" Kamski approached Connor, getting even closer to the android, his eyes ogled over him. "Than having to choose between two evils?

Kamski looked at Connor, tilting his head slightly as if he was contemplating about something important. Then, the side of his lips trembled slightly and he grinned slightly; he trully felt sorry for Connor. Kamski allowed Connor to go away, releasing his arm. and looking away. Interestingly enough, Connor was static, frozen. His eyes glanced over Kamski for a few moments. What had just happened? Why did Kamski feel sorry? Connor was a machine, he didn't need anyone to feel sorry for him. All he wanted was to accomplish his mission, that's all that mattered...  _right_?

Connor finally looked away and walked towards the exit. His steps were quick and smooth, and he didn't look back, he didn't need to.

"By the way," Kamski yelled, and Connor froze once more, right before walking through the door. "I always leave an emergency exit in my programs... you never know..." Connor walked away, without understanding what that meant.

He left Kamski's house without looking back even once, he had done all left for him to do there, now he needed to proceed with his investigation. As he closed the house's entrance behind him, he saw Hank leaning against the car, looking down, seeming troubled. Connor approached him slowly, thinking about what to say to Hank; he knew the Lieutenant was not happy. Connor was actually worried about Hank and how their relationship had been affected after Connor shot the android.  _Why? Why do I care?_

"You shot that girl, for fuck's sake..."

[Cold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443271/chapters/36784443)

[Regret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443271/chapters/36784671)

[Stay silent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443271/chapters/36784920)

 


	37. Virus

Connor looked up rapidly, looking through the window and pushing those useless thoughts out of his mind. He was a machine accomplishing a task, nothing less and nothing more. Worrying about Kamski or whoever it was didn't matter at all, it was not part of him mission. Whatever it was that annoyed Kamski was not of his concern.

"I want to know how deviancy spreads."

Kamski remained static, his eyes completely focused on the window. He didn't move or say anything for a few moments, as if he contemplated about something. He blinked once, his eyes lingered close before he proceeded to open them. He nodded his head a few times and pressed his lips together,  _how disappointing._

His lips parted with in a ' _click_ ' sound, and he proceeded: "Androids share identification data when they meet another android."Kamski walked towards Connor, still looking at the window and jerking his hands to corroborate with the information coming out of his lips. "An error in this program would quickly spread like a virus, and become an epidemic."

Connor, who was static a few moments ago, turned his head to look at the man, and walked in his direction slowly. When their eyes finally met, both of them stopped and kept silent, trying to understand each other's thoughts. Kamski, however, cut their eye contact short, and turned around to stare at the window again.

"The virus would remain dormant, until an emotional shock occurs..." He stammered a bit before continuing, "Fear, anger, frustration." He looked at Connor and pointed at him while he talked, looking at his eyes. Kamski's eyes sought for something inside Connor, something he wasn't sure existed, but something he looked for nonetheless. "And the android becomes deviant. Probably all started with one model, copy error..." Kamski walked towards Chloe and allowed his hand to rest atop her head. "A zero instead of a one... Unless of course..." He stopped, smirking and looking at Connor. "Some kind of spontaneous mutation. That's all I know."

Kamski and Connor were staring at each other, they knew what each other were thinking but remained silent. Like Kamski, Connor wanted to accomplish something, and also like Kamski, Connor had his doubts.

"An interesting question, Connor." Kamski walked towards the android, stopping in front of him. "But I doubt my answer be very helpful for you." Kamski smirked once more.

There was something Kamski knew, Connor could sense that. Something that he wasn't going to tell him because he did not ask. Connor wasn't sure about what he had to ask, but he was sure that there was something Kamski could tell him, but wouldn't.

Connor looked at him for a few seconds, two at most, and walked away from the man. He wasn't sure what it was about Kamski that made him so mysterious, but he did know his intentions were somber, he could sense it. First, he leave Cyberlife without an apparent reason and simply disappears, now, he makes Connor shoot another machine to give him information, what sick and twisted person would do that? To make someone kill one of their kind just for the sake of it? It was just a game, a game Connor had decided to play and succeed.

Kamski, however, grabbed Connor's wrist and pulled him towards himself, forcing the android to look at him. Kamski was silent for a brief moment, his eyes focused on Connor that stopped moving, waiting for the man to do something, to say something. Although they didn't make immediate eye contact, Connor was still uncomfortable in his presence.

"A war is coming." Kamski said. Connor finally looked at him, wondering what he had to say. "You'll have to choose your side." Kamski turned around to face the android properly. "Will you betray your own people or stand against your creators?" They were staring at each other deeply, and suddenly, Kamski didn't look like the man Connor had met a few moments ago. His eyes now seem to be trully worried and his voice was now calm. "I wouldn't want to be in your shoes, Connor... What could be worse" Kamski approached Connor, getting even closer to the android, his eyes ogled over him. "Than having to choose between two evils?

Kamski looked at Connor, tilting his head slightly as if he was contemplating about something important. Then, the side of his lips trembled slightly and he grinned slightly; he trully felt sorry for Connor. Kamski allowed Connor to go away, releasing his arm. and looking away. Interestingly enough, Connor was static, frozen. His eyes glanced over Kamski for a few moments. What had just happened? Why did Kamski feel sorry? Connor was a machine, he didn't need anyone to feel sorry for him. All he wanted was to accomplish his mission, that's all that mattered...  _right_?

Connor finally looked away and walked towards the exit. His steps were quick and smooth, and he didn't look back, he didn't need to.

"By the way," Kamski yelled, and Connor froze once more, right before walking through the door. "I always leave an emergency exit in my programs... you never know..." Connor walked away, without understanding what that meant.

He left Kamski's house without looking back even once, he had done all left for him to do there, now he needed to proceed with his investigation. As he closed the house's entrance behind him, he saw Hank leaning against the car, looking down, seeming troubled. Connor approached him slowly, thinking about what to say to Hank; he knew the Lieutenant was not happy. Connor was actually worried about Hank and how their relationship had been affected after Connor shot the android.  _Why? Why do I care?_

"You shot that girl, for fuck's sake..."

[Cold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443271/chapters/36784443)

[Regret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443271/chapters/36784671)

[Stay silent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443271/chapters/36784920)


	38. rA9

Connor looked up rapidly, looking through the window and pushing those useless thoughts out of his mind. He was a machine accomplishing a task, nothing less and nothing more. Worrying about Kamski or whoever it was didn't matter at all, it was not part of him mission. Whatever it was that annoyed Kamski was not of his concern.

"I want to know who rA9 is."

Kamski remained static, his eyes completely focused on the window. He didn't move or say anything for a few moments, as if he contemplated about something. He blinked once, his eyes lingered close before he proceeded to open them. He nodded his head a few times and pressed his lips together,  _how disappointing._

His lips parted with in a 'click' sound, and he proceeded: "rA9,"Kamski walked towards Connor, still looking at the window. "The origin. The first android to awaken... A strange phenomenon, like a... spontaneous religion..."

Connor, who was static a few moments ago, turned his head to look at the man, and walked in his direction slowly. When their eyes finally met, both of them stopped and kept silent, trying to understand each other's thoughts. Kamski, however, cut their eye contact short, and turned around to stare at the window again.

"I don't know who rA9 is." He stammered a bit before continuing, "I don't even know if it really exists." He looked at Connor, staring at his eyes. Kamski's eyes sought for something inside Connor, something he wasn't sure existed, but something he looked for nonetheless. "Maybe it's a messiah." Kamski walked towards Chloe and allowed his hand to rest atop her head, however, he was looking at Connor during the whole process. Maybe it's just a myth..." He stopped, smirking. "But deviants need to believe in something bigger than themselves, even if it's irrational..." He pointed his index finger at Connor before proceeding, "That's something they have in common with humans."

Kamski and Connor were staring at each other, they knew what each other were thinking but remained silent. Like Kamski, Connor wanted to accomplish something, and also like Kamski, Connor had his doubts.

"An interesting question, Connor." Kamski walked towards the android, stopping in front of him. "But maybe not the one you needed to ask..." Kamski smirked once more.

There was something Kamski knew, Connor could sense that. Something that he wasn't going to tell him because he did not ask. Connor wasn't sure about what he had to ask, but he was sure that there was something Kamski could tell him, but wouldn't.

Connor looked at him for a few seconds, two at most, and walked away from the man. He wasn't sure what it was about Kamski that made him so mysterious, but he did know his intentions were somber, he could sense it. First, he leave Cyberlife without an apparent reason and simply disappears, now, he makes Connor shoot another machine to give him information, what sick and twisted person would do that? To make someone kill one of their kind just for the sake of it? It was just a game, a game Connor had decided to play and succeed.

Kamski, however, grabbed Connor's wrist and pulled him towards himself, forcing the android to look at him. Kamski was silent for a brief moment, his eyes focused on Connor that stopped moving, waiting for the man to do something, to say something. Although they didn't make immediate eye contact, Connor was still uncomfortable in his presence.

"A war is coming." Kamski said. Connor finally looked at him, wondering what he had to say. "You'll have to choose your side." Kamski turned around to face the android properly. "Will you betray your own people or stand against your creators?" They were staring at each other deeply, and suddenly, Kamski didn't look like the man Connor had met a few moments ago. His eyes now seem to be trully worried and his voice was now calm. "I wouldn't want to be in your shoes, Connor... What could be worse" Kamski approached Connor, getting even closer to the android, his eyes ogled over him. "Than having to choose between two evils?

Kamski looked at Connor, tilting his head slightly as if he was contemplating about something important. Then, the side of his lips trembled slightly and he grinned slightly; he trully felt sorry for Connor. Kamski allowed Connor to go away, releasing his arm. and looking away. Interestingly enough, Connor was static, frozen. His eyes glanced over Kamski for a few moments. What had just happened? Why did Kamski feel sorry? Connor was a machine, he didn't need anyone to feel sorry for him. All he wanted was to accomplish his mission, that's all that mattered...  _right_?

Connor finally looked away and walked towards the exit. His steps were quick and smooth, and he didn't look back, he didn't need to.

"By the way," Kamski yelled, and Connor froze once more, right before walking through the door. "I always leave an emergency exit in my programs... you never know..." Connor walked away, without understanding what that meant.

He left Kamski's house without looking back even once, he had done all left for him to do there, now he needed to proceed with his investigation. As he closed the house's entrance behind him, he saw Hank leaning against the car, looking down, seeming troubled. Connor approached him slowly, thinking about what to say to Hank; he knew the Lieutenant was not happy. Connor was actually worried about Hank and how their relationship had been affected after Connor shot the android.  _Why? Why do I care?_

"You shot that girl, for fuck's sake..."

[Cold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443271/chapters/36784443)

[Regret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443271/chapters/36784671)

[Stay silent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443271/chapters/36784920)


	39. Cold

"It wasn't a girl, Lieutenant. It was a machine that looked like a girl."

"You put your gun against her head and you blew her fucking brains out!" Hank stood up erect and lunged against Connor. The android pushed him before he could even get close to touch him.

"I did what I had to do to advance the investigation and I'd do it again if I had to!" Connor pointed his finger at Hank and said indifferently, the Lieutenant was standing against the car after being pushed.

"You're a lowlife." Hank buffed, his voice was low. He was...  _disappointed..._ "You don't feel a thing, do you? A machine! That's what you are! You're just a fucking machine..." It was Hank's turn to point at Connor.

[Cold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443271/chapters/36786441)

[Apologise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443271/chapters/36787077)

[Ignore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443271/chapters/36787269)


	40. Regret

『Hank 』

"I..." Connor stuttered, not being able to find the best sentence for the first time since his creation. "Maybe I shouldn't have done that but-"

Hank cut Connor short, yelling, "Maybe? "You put your gun against her head and you blew her fucking brains out!" Hank stood up erect and lunged against Connor. The android pushed him before he could even get close to touch him.

"I did it because I am following orders, Lieutenant. It doesn't matter if I wanted to do something else, I had _no_ choice.." Connor refrained from saying anything else, he just couldn't say something wrong or Hank would get even angrier.

Hank squinted his eyes shut for a brief moment. He could feel Connor was being honest with him, he wasn't talking with someone that didn't care about what happened around him. Connor was even sounding regretful! But he  _had_ killed that girl.

"You're a lowlife." Hank buffed, his voice was low. He was...  _disappointed..._  "You don't feel a thing, do you? A machine! That's what you are! You're just a fucking machine..." 

[Cold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443271/chapters/36786630)

[Apologise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443271/chapters/36786939)

[Ignore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443271/chapters/36787269)


	41. Stay silent

Connor didn't answer, he couldn't find the proper words to that, or maybe he simply didn't care enough. He knew Hank was definitely not happy, but he couldn't understand why... Connor was a machine accomplishing a task, why was Hank mad? He was following orders too, no?

"You're not gonna say anything?" Hank yelled, "You put your gun against her head and you blew her fucking brains out!" Hank stood up erect and lunged against Connor. The android pushed him before he could even get close to touch him.

Connor was still silent, his eyes focused on Hank's. Both of them were disappointed, but for different reasons. Connor wasn't exactly disappointed, but he was definitely in conflict with the Lieutenant's behaviour. Hank, on the other side, was extremely displeased.

"You're a lowlife." Hank buffed, his voice was low. He was...  _disappointed..._  "You don't feel a thing, do you? A machine! That's what you are! You're just a fucking machine..." 

[Cold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443271/chapters/36786441)

[Apologise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443271/chapters/36787077)

[Ignore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443271/chapters/36787242)


	42. Cold

"Of course I'm a machine, Lieutenant." Connor said, "What did you think I was?"

"I thought you..." Hank's body tingled and goosebumps formed, his eyes tremblend in realisation. Connor  _was_ just a machine. "I thou-..." he huffed quietly.

『Hank 』

Hank looked away from Connor, trying to think about the whole concept that was put into perspective,  _just a machine... Connor was just a machine..._

The Lieutenant opened the car's door and pushed those thoughts away from his mind, even if temporarily. "Fuck."

Connor tilted his head slightly, in mock-confusion, while he froze in his tracks, observing Hank. 

_Just a machine..._

Hank inserted his keys and proceeded to drive away from that place. Away from  _Connor_. As far as he hated androids, he thought Connor was different, so why the  _fuck_ did he shoot that girl? Why would Connor refuse to listen to what he said? Connor's eyes followed Hank's car as it went away  _without_ him.

[End](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443271/chapters/36787791)


	43. Cold

"Of course I'm a machine, Lieutenant." Connor said, "What did you think I was?"

"I thought you..." Hank's body tingled and goosebumps formed, his eyes tremblend in realisation. Connor  _was_ just a machine. "I thou-..." he huffed quietly.

『Hank 』

Hank looked away from Connor, trying to think about the whole concept that was put into perspective,  _just a machine... Connor was just a machine..._

The Lieutenant opened the car's door and pushed those thoughts away from his mind, even if temporarily. "Fuck." Hank had thought Connor  _did_ regret his actions, he thought that  _maybe_ he could have regrets. But Connor clearly didn't care, it was probably another social program he had installed.  _Fucking androids and their bullshit programs._

Connor tilted his head slightly, in mock-confusion, while he froze in his tracks, observing Hank. 

_Just a machine..._

Hank inserted his keys and proceeded to drive away from that place. Away from  _Connor_. As far as he hated androids, he thought Connor was different, so why the  _fuck_ did he shoot that girl? Why would Connor refuse to listen to what he said? Connor's eyes followed Hank's car as it went away  _without_ him.

[End](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443271/chapters/36787791)


	44. Apologise

「 _ **Software Instability**  _」

"I..." Connor huffed, "I'm sorry Hank." Connor looked away, for some reason he was unable to look at Hank.

 _Connor? Apologising?_ Hank pressed his lips together and narrowed his eyes. Hank had been working with Connor for a long time now, and he never thought he would see Connor apologising, or showing regret for his actions. Something had changed and perhaps it was for good.

『Hank __』

Hank approached Connor and led a hand to his shoulder, pressing his fingers against the area carefully. "Let's get the fuck outta here."

Connor looked up at Hank, surprised to find a very small grin in his face, probably one he hadn't been able to hide. Connor almost smiled, but decided to hide it, not wanting to show weakness, or worse, signs of  _deviancy._ They got into the car and Hank drove away from Kamski's house without even looking back.

For the first time since they got there, Connor felt he'd done something right.

[End](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443271/chapters/36787791)


	45. Apologise

「 _ **Software Instability**  _」

"I..." Connor huffed, "I'm sorry Hank." Connor looked away, for some reason he was unable to look at Hank.

 _Connor? Apologising?_ Hank pressed his lips together and narrowed his eyes. Hank had been working with Connor for a long time now, and he never thought he would see Connor apologising, but how honest was the android being? Did he really felt sorry or was it another  _bullshit_ social program?

"You should have thought about that before you shot that girl." Hank spat his words, looking at Connor with disdain. "Fuck you." He opened his car door and sat down, inserting his keys and driving away without even looking back.

Connor was left behind, and his eyes followed Hank's car, as he drove away  _without_ him.

[End](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443271/chapters/36787791)


	46. Ignore

Connor tilted his head slightly in mock-confusion. What was Hank expecting him to say?  _Of course_ he was a machine, did he expect to hear something else?

Connor's subtle insult didn't go unnoticed and Hank grunted, "You know what? Fuck you."

『Hank 』

"Fuck you." He opened his car's door and sat down, ignoring Connor like the android had ignored him. He quickly drove away from that place, away from  _Connor_. He pushed the android out of his mind and what had happened, driving away in silence. 

Connor had been left behind, completely forgotten by Hank. His eyes followed the Lieutenant's car as he drove away,  _without_ him.

[End](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443271/chapters/36787791)


	47. Ignore

Connor tilted his head slightly in mock-confusion. What was Hank expecting him to say?  _Of course_ he was a machine, did he expect to hear something else?

Connor's subtle insult didn't go unnoticed and Hank grunted, "You know what? Fuck you."

"Fuck you." He opened his car's door and sat down, ignoring Connor like the android had ignored him. He quickly drove away from that place, away from  _Connor_. He pushed the android out of his mind and what had happened, driving away in silence. 

Connor had been left behind, completely forgotten by Hank. His eyes followed the Lieutenant's car as he drove away,  _without_ Connor.

[End](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443271/chapters/36787791)


	48. End

You reached the end of your story.

Would you like to try again?

[Yes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443271/chapters/35847969)

[No](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443271/chapters/35846229)


End file.
